Poképonies: A Link Between Two Worlds
by Moonlight Shoot
Summary: Changelings by the storm will come, in the Pokémon world they'll not be alone. The mirror of the princess will be eleged, to face the darkness she's faded. Two different worlds a destiny share, on this new adventure just beware, mostly than the same spirit ponies and humans have, good or evil, the destiny is for the two forever.
1. The Storm is Comming

**It's a multi crossover between My Little Pony, Wreck-It Ralph, Pokémon and with a little of Legend of Zelda.**

_Mirror Souls, are normally a side efect of opening portals between worlds through an reflective spell. Two different beings, linked by a spiritual connection. There is different levels of connection: The full ones, where the beings keep the same appearence and personality, even being from different species; Half connections, where they not even keep names and full personality and/or appearence; And the broken ones, it's hard to say there's a connection besides the two worlds colide each other._

_In a world half connected to Equestria, the sisters Celestia and Luna grew up alone in the game Fix-it Felix Jr. 2.0 due to the new Arcade anti-virus system. When Celestia finds one of her mother's old spells and profecy's book, she accidentally breaks the fragile barrier between worlds, throwing Chrysalis and her changelings to Pokémon Battle Arena._

_When a party takes place in the same game and Luna is kidnapped, Celestia is ready to try to face anything to save her, including a Pokémon tournament, the changelings and the misterious Man of the Shadows, joining new friends while discovering the connection and old phrofecy between the two worlds. What she don't know, is that while it Equestria is in danger, and just she holds the key to save both worlds._

_While, Luna is rescued from Chrysalis' prison by a mysterious boy, but with Team Rocket, the changelings and the Man of Shadows hunting them, escape will not be easy, principally to two ones with pasts hidden in shadows and secrets, that can menance their lives and break any chance of saving the worlds._

**I don't own My Little Pony, Wreck-It Ralph, Pokémon or Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

**Poképonies**

_**Prolog: A Storm Approaching**_

It was a rainy Sunday in the city, the rains had lately been frequent. Our story begins in one of the most popular Arcades of the city, more specifically within the game Fix-It Felix Jr. 2.0, in one of the apartments of the building that had been the beginning of Niceland that different from the game's old version was now a small and peaceful city.

In this house lived two sisters, Celestia Ruby Calhoun, the eldest, and Luna Sapphire Calhoun, the youngest. Both lived alone due to the new rules that prevented the characters from leaving their games, which arrested the two sisters in any game since they were unofficiais characters and didn't have a specific game, the rest of their family were also in their respective games, leaving all separated.

That day, the sisters were playing a game of Battleship, lying on the living room carpet.

"H3." Luna said, a little bored, besides it was being her lucky day, Celestia seemed distracted.

"You hit another of my subs." Celestia replied. "You are lucky today sister. As always. C'mon, you have the right to one more shot."

But Luna noticed the glances her sister casted to the window from time to time and worried about whatever was ailing her.

"What's the matter, Tia?"

"Nothing, Lu. It's just this storm brings me bad memories of an outbreak in the Arcade. Was before you were born, I was very young at the time, but I still remember like it was yesterday."

Then the doorbell rang. Imagining be one of their neighbors, Celestia answered the door, but was surprised to find one of the antivirus agents waiting at the door.

"Yes?" She asked somewhat insecure.

"Letter to the Calhoun sisters." He handed her a scroll.

"Thank you!" The girl took the parchment with a smile. The guard leave and Celestia closed the door, walking back to where her sister was.

"Who was it, Cely?" Luna asked.

"_You are invited to the grand opening party for the Pokémon tournament that will begin this Monday at 19:00 in Pokémon Battle Arena in the city of Jubilife. Be at the gate at 18:40 to be escorted to the party, a minute late and you'll lose the train. The closing of the festival will be at 24h00min, you will have ten minutes to gather at the gate to be escorted back to your games. We appreciate your presence._" Celestia read the letter, lively.

The two looked at each other in surprise. An opportunity to get out a bit, get to know a new game, new people! It was simply wonderful! Monday was when the Arcade would be closed to start the two weeks of summer vacation they would have. They had just under an hour to get ready. Obviously there was something much more important to both in that party, the opportunity to meet with their family again, at least for a few hours. And of course had the bad things, the two had always avoided contact with people, because they had never been normal girls. They were not even simple unofficiais. With their mother being an unofficial, it made them even more different, this included special powers, they had always endeavored to hide, since they were living alone.

"We will go?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Of course, Moon! I think we will have no problem, it's only for one night. Guess we can keep it under control for only a few hours." Celestia smiled at her younger sister. She really didn't want to go, but she knew how important it was for Luna.

"Do you think Mom and Dad will be there, Sun?"

"I don't know, is likely. Don't worry, little sister, sometime someone will solve it and everything goes back to normal."

"Why can not we try? Was what Mom would do in our place."

"But she's never done anything in recent years and we talked about why we will not fight."

"All right, Tia." Luna sighed, she remembered what happened last time they discussed it. "At least we can leave a little bit."

Shortly later, Celestia was sitting on her favorite chair, reading while Luna was lying on the carpet, drawing. The little girl quit her job and moved to the oldest.

"What are you reading there, Tia?"

"One of mom's old notebooks. Listen: "_Two souls, different worlds, a path of equality, a destiny is invoked, worlds intersect, the balance is threatened, a hope of light on one side up, so seal the unit and extinguish the darkness, a dream is given, the clock runs out, a battle that will decide to light or darkness bring two worlds._"

Celestia stopped, felt something strange in the air, a strong energy. The lights began flashing and a mysterious gust of wind burst into the apartment, the two rushed to close the windows. The same way it started, everything returned to normal, the sisters looked at one another, worried.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

"I don't know sis, but it is better to stay away from these old notebooks. Wouldn't be surprised if Mom had hidden something dangerous here."

Celestia went to the chair and closed the notebook, without realizing that the party invitation was trapped inside, nor the green smoke that escaped from there, before dissipating completely.

* * *

Thunder echoed through the empty Central and the games, frightening characters.

In Sugar Rush Speedway, a girl with red hair covered sugar looked at her friend with black hair covered candy and muttered: "The storm is coming" She stood up, leaving the game of Checkers both played. "I have to go."

* * *

In Legend of Zelda Shadows of Time, a blond young man ran off his house to see what was happening and didn't find anything abnormal besides the storming weather, then he heard a beeping sound coming from inside the house and went to see what was on his computer screen. There was a message: _It's tomorrow. Be ready to start._ He ran for his sword and began to get ready for a journey to the castle before leaving received another message: _Tell Set. The shadow is coming fast._

* * *

In Sugar Rush Unlimited, a boy with white hair was standing in the snow, watching the world stretching ahead. A song came to him, causing him to run through his backpack and take his mobile from here. On the screen, a message that read simply: _It's starting._

* * *

In Hero's Duty, a young blonde girl ran all the way up to the tower, where an older woman watched the bleak and desolate landscape.

"Sergeant!" The girl called urgently. "Message from the resistance."

She handed over a small slip of paper to the Sergeant, where it was written: _The worlds are connected. It's time._


	2. A Failed Party

Despite the strange weather and messaging that happened in several games, nothing was so strange as what happened in Pokémon Battle Arena.

"It will be quite a party tomorrow." Ash said as he, Dawn and Brock came up to Route 202 to the town of Jubilife.

"I can't wait!" Dawn laughed excitedly. "I miss my other friends."

"I can't wait is for the tournament." Ash replied. "Have you decided which team you're going to join, Dawn?"

"Some friends called me and think I'll be joining them. And you?"

"I was asked by to join the Kinights' Team. Were you called to join the elite group, Brock?"

"Actually my father was called, as well as other gym leaders but he can't come then I will take his place."

"It's so strange to think of an adventure without you." Ash commented. "But it will be fun."

They were unaware that the Team Rocket's balloon followed them, although that event wasn't new to them. That was the moment the thunder crashed, followed by a strong and mysterious gust of wind, which scared the three friends and threw the balloon in the nearby forest.

As quickly as it came it went out, leaving behind a dark and stormy weather.

"Let's run to the Pokemon Center!" Brock shouted to the other, when the storm finally reached.

"I just hope the storm passes soon, or else farewell party." Dawn said as they ran for cover.

But it was Team Rocket who saw what happened then. The thunder that narrowly missed the balloon before it hooked and end up stuck in a tree.

The lightning struck the ground, causing an explosion of green light, something like opening a portal.

None of them knew what they were saying the creatures that came out of there, some sort of insect-ponies...

"What Pokémon are those?" James asked, confused.

"Never saw anything like them before. But can't you see it is our chance to win the tournament! Should be rare Pokémon. If we capture for Team Rocket no one can beat us and certainly the Chief will reward us for that! "

They didn't notice the shadow approaching.

* * *

Chrysalis didn't know what had happened. The storm, the light, everything happened so suddenly, and now she was in the middle of this strange forest, with part of her army. What was that blue light that had brought them there? Where was there?

Then she heard voices whispering nearby. She went toward the sound, it had no chance of being anything that she couldn't face.

Hidden in a bush were three creatures, two which she had never seen before, the third kind of cat with a stone on the forehead.

The three stood frightened. Well, they really should be. Maybe they were responsible for what happened to her.

* * *

"Who are you?" The strange creature asked.

Shee spoke their language, and didn't sound the least bit friendly. Probably an evolved version of the others who were beginning to surround them.

"Nobody. We're already leaving." James replied defensively.

But neither of them moved.

"What kind of Pokémon are you?" Meowth asked.

"Pokémon?" Chrysalis looked at him gravely. "I don't know what are Pokémon, but I'm certainly not one. My name is Chrysalis, Queen of Changelings. Who and what are you?"

"Look here," Jessie looked at her gravely. "Queen or not, you have no authority here. Order that things to recede and let us pass, we have more important things to do than wasting time with aberrations."

"What did you say?" Chrysalis shouted menacingly, her horn glowing, ready to attack.

"Excuse me!" A voice interrupted, and a man stepped from the shadows of the forest. "I'd appreciate if you didn't kill my agents."

His voice was cold, as if he really didn't care. He had black hair, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses and he wore a black suit. The silver crown gave him an imposing air.

"You three!" He turned to Jessie, James and Meowth. "Got the papers?"

"No sir. A storm took us off course before we could try." Jessie replied.

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Those pests... Stuck in the middle of nowhere and forced to work with a bunch of idiots..." He muttered to himself, then turned to Chrysalis. "But the storm is here, and with it my winning streak. The portal will open again, but only together we can get our revenge. Prophecy is coming true. A party will be up tomorrow," the first time he showed a smile, still cold and evil. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Ash, Brock and Dawn have managed to reach the Pokemon Center in time for the storm, the same way it had come, it stoped.

"She should be around here somewhere." Dawn said, looking around.

"Leave with Brock. He has talent to find girls." Ash joked.

"Well, no need. Might be her just there." The girl pointed.

In one corner sat a hooded figure. She wore a black jacket with a hood that covered her head and which give her red dragon wings. Underneath the jacket she wore a red shirt a skirt, red and yellow as flames and black and red boots.

"Are you sure, Dawn?" Brock looked at her, confused.

"Absolute." She pulled out a roll of paper sheets from her backpack and approached. "Excuse me!"

"Ah, there you are!" The figure exclaimed. "Worrisome storm. I was afraid you might not come. This is all very important to fall into wrong hands."

"How do you know she is our contact and not a spy?" Ash said.

The two girls simultaneously rolled their eyes and muttered: "Boys!"

They exchanged a smile, then the hooded girl got up, picked up the papers and left.

* * *

Somewhere, a guard came running in a lit room by a reddish light.

"Sir! We have detected suspicious magic activity in Pokémon Battle Arena!"

"Fix this!" The man who was already in the room, sitting in front of a computer, ordered. "Use whatever it takes!"

"Well, the magic wasn't generated in the game, we can try acidentally corrupt the game or the magician from wich it came from." The guard protested.

"No matter! If anyone dared to try to use magic to hack into the game, that someone is a danger to this Arcade. Destroy it if you need, but fix this!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

On Monday, Celestia and Luna were in the train on the way to the party.

It was a beautifully animated train, but that wasn't surprise. Opportunities like that were unique.

A group of children and teenagers sang happily on the end of the train. Some Celestia recognized fromSugar Rush Speedway and Sugar Rush Unlimitted but taking so hadn't REALLY familiar faces on that train.

Still she stood up and started to go towards the group, when the train came to a stop. Someone bumped her and Celestia fell, but before she could protest she saw that something had fallen on her lap, a blue enveope with the symbol of a full moon and a shooting star.

"It's Mom's!" She commented to her sister when she came to help her up.

The two got off the train, then Celestia opened the envelope. Inside was money and a card with a photo of their mother and Vanellope, taken in Sugar Rush. Behind the photo was written: We're being watched. Be careful and have fun!

Watched? The sisters asked, confused. Everything seemed so natural around them.

"Well, we know she's watching us." Luna commented. "Let's enjoy the party!"

Celestia wasn't too sure about that, until she saw the band onstage. She was sure who they were, but taking for Gloyd and Swizzle from Sugar Rush Speedway, no one should recognize the rest of the band, other than those who knew the stories and recognize symbols on the other's t-shirts.

On the way to buy a souvenir of the party, Luna didn't even notice when her sister stopped, she only noticed it when she found herself alone in the crowd.

She tried to go back and find her sister, but she was getting out of bounds, in view of the forest. But instead of turning around, she heard a yelp and saw what looked like a wounded dog.

Deciding that her sister could wait, she ran to help it.

"Luna, no!" Someone shouted, but before she could turn around and see, she heard a shot and felt a sharp pain in her arm. She didn't felt blood, but something metallic there, mind and body weakening speedly and maybe that dog had turned into a strange ghostly creature, but she was no longer sure of anything.

* * *

Celestia was awakened by the cry, so she looked around and noticed that her sister wasn't there.

She heard a shot and ran toward the sound, struggling to get through the crowd. The music seemed to increase, now joined by several voices and electronic devices all around.

She reached the edge of the forest in time to see her sister fighting against a ghost type creature. She tried to reach her, but a boy with black hair and green eyes jumped ahead.

She tried to fight, but the boy wasn't only strong, he had insect-like wings too. He grabbed her and took flight. Celestia knew that if he let her go she would fall. The weather was getting cloudy and she wasn't sure if the height was safe for a fall. She heard screams and shots down there, but glimpsed almost nothing.

A shot passed particularly near and the boy let go of Celestia, but someone caught her before she hit the ground.

She didn't even bother to know who it was, struggled to get free and run to where she had last seen her sister. Last she saw was the creature disappearing. But she didn't lost hope, had to have a tunnel, a passageway or something there.

Then someone grabbed her the second time, but this time it was an AV agent. Celestia fought to get free again, but she wasn't quite sure what happened next.


End file.
